Talk:Quests
This page is filled with nearly the same advice in every quest which boils down to "use RLC". This doesn't seem like very insightful advice. Perhaps more useful advice would be to organize it into an RLC "strategy" and a non-RLC strategy. This should clearly indicate fish that have attractants and preferred chums (yes, sometimes that is RLC). It probably needs some sort of tabular layout of the fish requirements for each quest to pull it off clearly. :I agree. The current tips are intentionally concentrated for the fastest path. Maybe each quest advice should be split in two options: fast/expensive which is usually using only RLC and using attractants as soon as a fish w/ attractants becomes the first one in the list .. and a more frugal method which optimizes for the best regular chum and saves as many attractants as possible. The best way for most people would usually be between these two, using RLC only when it really helps and not as the main chum. Maybe split these up when the quests get moved for pole specific or individual pages? --Jayberwock 15:10, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Quest specific help sections? Should there be a section for help on each of the quests? ie. information on how many casts are expected, what is the optimal order to get the fish, and what location/chum gives the best odds. I can write some text, just not sure how it should be organized.--Jayberwock 11:04, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Go for it. I think we can play with how to structure it once it starts to take shape. For example, there are a lot of 'common' strategies that apply to multiple quests (such as if there is a fish for which an attractant is available, use the attractants last as you might well catch that fish while catching the others, etc), so I had the same question but I couldn't decide whether it made sense to just talk about hints, tips and strategies in the generic sense or quest-specific (or even both). This might be one of those things that its best to start capturing some text somewhere and structure it accordingly as it starts to take shape. :Jasman 22:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Time to split the pages up? The quest page is getting quite long now. Given that there may be another 5 or 6 poles to go, would it be better for each pole's quests be on seperate pages, with this page providing the links to them. Are there any advantages for keeping everything on one page? Jasman 15:18, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I think it would be more organized to put each pole's quests on the page of that pole with its upgrades/add-ons, and keep the current Quests page as more of a FAQ (as well as linking to each pole's quests). --LayzAyzn 16:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I agree with LayzAyzn on this. I also think there should be a list of fish on the pole page as well like the Island ones. I haven't gotten around to it yet though. :) NinjaSleuth 16:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Each set of quests is on a separate page now. I disagree with moving the quests onto the individual pole pages. For a start, that assumes that quests would only ever be pole-based and not structured according to other criteria (e.g. "catch all Fishertonville's level 25 fish"; Witch, Wither, Pioneer, Sea Tortoise and Cornucopia or "Miny hunt"; 21 Miny Fish, 16 Miss Miny, 19 Ice Ice Miny and 6 Werewolf Miny or "V for Victory"; Vampire, Vampress, Viking and Volcano Rock, etc etc). :That is of course, pure specualtion and I have no idea whether quests like that will ever happen, so the other reason for keeping them as they are, is that I believe (purely subjectively of course), readers would expect to find them under the quest page, and not under the individual pole's page. They are found in a quests page in the game of course and not navigated from any pole-specific page. :The length of the page also needs to be considered. The Icelantican pole pages are already quite long with the 10 add-ons available for each pole. Adding the quest info to those would just make the page even longer. :Having the quests on seperate pages provides sufficient flexibility whilst not being overly restrictive moving forward. Each table as used on the quest page could be replicated on the appropriate pole page as well of course. This would be worth revisiting when all pole quests have been released. :Jasman 10:38, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Steamed Goat Milk Advice On the cheap advice, wouldn't Steak be better to start? Hates and Vampires like it, but Vamps are only around during an hour (or two max) a day and Tigers are more prevalent then Hates and you need fewer of them. If Hates finish first then switch to Cayenne (cheaper than FG and same catch %) until the Tigers are done, if Tigers finish first then start using attractants. NinjaSleuth 16:38, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like good advice, go ahead and add it? --Jayberwock 15:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Quests category. This page and each pole's quest pages should be under a category named 'Quests' which would be a subcategory of 'Gameplay' imo. --LayzAyzn 12:50, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Seems sensible - go for it. :-Jasman 13:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC)